This invention relates generally to building temperature controls and more specifically to setback thermostats.
In homes with non-automatic setback thermostats, it is normal for the homeowner to set the temperature down at night and up again in the morning. this is done by altering the setpoint of the device. The repeatability of the actual temperature set depends upon the persons visual acuity and manual dexterity. In addition, no indication of the setback is readily apparent.